soar to the twinkling star
by caramelhae
Summary: Neil menyadari bila gadis cemerlang itu, sosok yang telah menariknya dari kesendirian, adalah orang yang paling takut dengan kesendirian itu sendiri. ;; Neil, Rio
**soar to the twinkling star**

by tara aozoran, characters and setting belong to natsume.

 **cast** : neil, rio. **genre** : friendship.

.

.

.

( _Neil menyadari bila gadis cemerlang itu, sosok yang telah menariknya dari kesendirian, adalah orang yang paling takut dengan kesendirian itu sendiri._ )

* * *

Neil dan Rio sedang berjalan keluar dari Town Hall ketika mereka mendapati pemandangan yang tak biasa; di depan Hair Salon, Allen berbincang-bincang dengan sesosok pria berjas rapi yang wajahnya tak familiar. Bukan penduduk sini. Setelah pria asing itu pamit dan angkat kaki, Rio lantas berlari kecil menghampiri satu-satunya penata rambut di Echo Village itu. Neil mengekori dengan langkah pelan.

"Oh, dia adalah utusan manajemen model dari kota. Katanya, mereka sudah menaruh mata padaku sewaktu aku masih berpraktik di kota dulu. Mereka mencari tenaga penata rambut yang potensial. Namun, ketika mereka hendak menyampaikan penawaran padaku, aku sudah pindah ke sini. Dan hari ini, mereka mendatangiku untuk menawarkan kesempatan menjadi _hair stylist_ profesional yang menangani para model."

Senyum penuh percaya diri khas Allen tak henti tersungging selama penjelasan itu dituturkan. Pemuda berkacamata itu kemudian menambahkan, "Tawaran yang bagus, eh?"

Pada saat-saat semacam ini, biasanya Riolah yang pertama kali menyampaikan respons. Maka, secara refleks, Neil melirik sang gadis agar bisa mengintip ekspresinya. Namun, alih-alih berkomentar, pemilik rambut pirang setulang belikat itu malah langsung berbalik dan berkata pelan, "… Ah, aku lupa menyirami tanamanku. Aku duluan, ya."

Neil mengerutkan keningnya. Itu alasan yang kentara sekali bohongnya. Dan, jangan kira Neil tak melihat sepasang mata biru milik Rio yang membelalak lebar serta cara perginya yang seolah melarikan diri dari sesuatu.

.

.

.

Bila bicara soal ikatan, Neil sadar bila ikatannya dengan si peternak yang pertama kali dijumpainya pada musim semi itu bukanlah ikatan yang terkuat. Bukan nomor satu. Soal durasi, jelas kalah dari Rod dan Allen yang sudah saling mengenal sejak masih memakai popok. Soal loyalitas, tiada bandingnya dengan Amir dan Sanjay yang hubungannya berfondasi pengabdian tulus seorang pelayan terhadap sang tuan. Dan masih banyak ikatan yang lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi.

Lantas, apakah itu masalah?

Toh Neil membentuk ikatan bukan untuk dikompetisikan, tetapi untuk dihartakarunkan dalam hati.

Bagi Neil yang sudah terlalu lama menyandang status _si introver penyendiri_ atau bahasa kerennya, _serigala soliter_ , kesempatan untuk merajut ikatan dengan orang lain bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ia sia-siakan begitu saja. Ketika seseorang mengulurkan tangan kepada dirinya yang tenggelam dalam kolam kesendirian—dengan air berupa rasa sepi yang membebat paru-parunya—maka kesempatan untuk mereguk udara segar berupa penerimaan dan persahabatan tidak bisa ia tepis begitu saja. Apalagi, semakin Neil bersikap reluktan, semakin gencar pula tangan itu menariknya.

Tangan itu, tangan yang terulur tulus padanya, adalah tangan yang juga telah membangun dan mengubah banyak hal; tangan yang menjadikan Echo Village ketika Neil baru menginjakkan kaki dan Echo Village yang sekarang sebagai dua perbandingan yang perbedaannya akan membuat orang-orang melongo tak percaya.

Tapi bila menyangkut Rio, Neil tak pernah tak percaya.

" _Neil, jangan pasang wajah begitu terus dong! Eh, tapi, raut ketus seperti itu memang tipikal Neil sekali sih, haha."_

" _Sudah kuduga, kau ... sangat manis ketika tersenyum."_

" _Haaah, menghabiskan Starry Night Festival dengan menonton televisi? Tak akan kubiarkan kau melakukannya, dasar pantat sofa!"_

"— _eil!"_

"— _Neil!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Tolong makanan sapinya, seperti biasa."

Satu-satunya pebisnis hewan ternak di Echo Village itu menggumam singkat, kemudian bergegas mengantungi pesanan yang ia hapal luar kepala itu. Ketika pemuda itu mematut-matut seikat jerami berwarna pucat sambil berpikir _yang satu ini kualitasnya masih layak jual atau tidak ya_ , sopran renyah itu kembali mengusik telinganya.

"Kautahu, tuan penjual sapi yang _murah hati_ , panen akhir-akhir ini agak susah berhubung beberapa hari belakang tak ada setetes hujan pun turun dari langit, padahal air dari penyiram tanaman belum cukup untuk menandingi hawa panas yang makin menjadi-jadi. Ditambah lagi, hewan-hewanku agak sensitif karena temperatur tinggi, jadi yah, hehehe …." Neil mendongak, lalu mendengus sinis ketika mendapati Rio cengar-cengir penuh modus. "Mengerti kan, maksudku?"

Neil meletakkan sekantung jerami di atas meja stannya sambil mendesah. "Baiklah, kau mendapat potongan lima puluh persen. Tapi lain kali jangan berusaha membujukku lagi, oke? Kautahu, bisnis di sini sudah cukup kering …."

Rio mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau di sini kering, mengapa tidak pindah dan berbisnis di tempat lain sa—" ucapan gadis itu terhenti begitu saja, mengambang di udara. Ekspresi riangnya membias sesaat, kagok seolah mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. Cuma sebentar, sepersekian detik, sebelum air mukanya kembali normal. Tetapi Neil tetap menyadarinya.

Menghela napas, Neil memandangi Rio yang beralih mengorek-ngorek uang dari _rucksack_ -nya. Mulut pemuda itu gatal ingin berkata ' _kau aneh akhir-akhir ini_ ' tetapi ia tahan.

Beberapa jenak kemudian, sambil menyerahkan uang pada Neil, Rio melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak Neil duga, "Menurutmu, kapan Amir dan Sanjay meninggalkan desa ini?"

Kedua alis Neil terlempar ke atas, gagal paham. "Haaah, memangnya, apa urusannya denganku? Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang tahu seluk-beluk kehidupan mereka?"

Rio mengedikkan bahu. "Penasaran saja. Tadi aku habis mampir ke tempat mereka. Dan yah … mereka bicara soal menciptakan perubahan bagi tanah kelahiran mereka setelah pulang nanti. Aku ... jadi diingatkan bila mereka tak selamanya di sini."

Neil mengernyit; huh, aura sendu kelewat sering tersirat dari wajah Rio akhir-akhir ini.

"Allen juga sepertinya bakal mengambil tawaran itu, kan? Maksudku, duh, siapa yang akan menolak kesempatan menggiurkan seperti itu? Dan aku dengar, Yuri juga mendapat tawaran serupa, sebagai desainer tentunya. Mereka berdua masih muda dan berbakat, potensinya akan sangat bersinar di luar sana, bukan di desa kecil ini. Yah … pada akhirnya, semaju apa pun, desa ini tetaplah tempat terpencil yang berada di antah berantah, kan?"

Seketika otak Neil terkoneksi.

Pada detik itu, Neil menyadari bila gadis cemerlang itu, sosok yang telah menariknya dari kesendirian, adalah orang yang paling takut dengan kesendirian itu sendiri.

.

.

.

Neil menyamankan posisi duduknya di atas batu agar leluasa ketika memetik gitar, sementara di hadapannya, Rio mendongak mengikuti gerakan burung di angkasa dengan matanya.

Alam di sekitar mereka menyuguhkan kesegaran alami, komoditas yang didambakan para penghuni kota metropolitan. Langit senja bersaput lembayung yang memayungi mereka; tepat di sebelah mereka, sungai berair jernih mengalirkan dedaunan warna-warni hingga hilir; kawanan burung terbang membentuk formasi, pulang menuju sarang.

Dengan segala keelokan alam tersebut, Neil menolak bersikap hiperbolis dengan berpikir bahwa gadis di hadapannya, yang wajah tirus dan tubuh kurus berbalut _overall_ bernoda lumpurnya tersepuh bias mentari senja, adalah wujud elegansi yang tiada tandingnya.

"Heeeei, tunggu apa lagi, cepat mainkan musiknya!"

"Mm."

Saat Neil memosisikan gitarnya dan siap memetik, Rio malah mencegah, "Sebentar." Gadis itu merogoh _rucksack_ -nya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang selalu ia bawa. Kemudian ia meraih tangan kanan Neil dan menekuri jemari sang pemuda yang ujung-ujungnya keras dan menghitam karena kapalan.

"A-apa?" Neil berusaha tidak terdistrak oleh sentuhan tangan yang tergolong besar dan kasar untuk perempuan itu. Ah, tangan petani.

"Jangan sampai jarimu terluka lagi." Rio pun membalut telunjuk Neil dengan plester yang dikeluarkannya tadi. "Nah, sudah."

"… Terima kasih," Neil mengulum senyum kecil. "Atas plesternya."

Suara kicau burung bersahut-sahutan merampok udara. Seolah dikomandoi oleh gemericik aliran sungai, sepasang violet berserobok dengan dua keping safir dalam hening yang mengambang. Beberapa jenak kemudian, barulah si pemilik mata ungu memutus kontak, berdeham dan berkata sambil menepuk gitar merahnya pelan, "Uh … jangan biarkan sahabat kecil ini menganggur terlalu lama."

Setelah itu, tanpa membuang banyak waktu, jari-jari Neil mulai menari di atas enam senar. Jemari tangan kirinya berpindah-pindah kunci secara cekatan; jemari tangan kanannya menggetarkan para senar secara bergantian. Nada hasil resonasi tersebar merata ke udara, ke langit senja, dan barangkali ikut terbawa aliran sungai hingga ke hilir.

Memasuki chord ketujuh, barulah Rio bergabung, menyanyikan lagu yang membuat gerakan jemari Neil terhenti di tengah jalan. "… _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_?" pemuda itu melabuhkan tatapan sangsi pada langit yang masih oranye. "Yang benar saja."

"Aku suka lagunya. Tak masalah, kan?"

"Mm, terserah."

Satu ketukan kemudian, harmoni nada yang sempat terjeda kembali mengalir lancar. Alunan sopran Rio bergabung dengan suara petikan gitar Neil, membumbung tinggi ke langit berona jingga, selaras dengan cicit para unggas bersayap yang begitu berisik seolah memprotes kedatangan sang malam.

Neil percaya bila musik adalah salah satu media komunikasi yang melampaui kata-kata. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat _headphone_ dan instrumen petik, pemuda soliter itu menemukan bila musik adalah ramuan yang manjur untuk mengobati rasa sepinya. Dan, diam-diam Neil berharap agar musik yang dimainkannya bisa mengobati rasa sepi orang lain, terutama sosok di depannya ini, yang memendam ketakutan mendalam terhadap kesepian di balik persona ceria yang dipakainya sehari-hari.

.

.

.

"Serius deh, Neil, kau pasti bakal sukses memukau para juri bila mengikuti ajang pencarian bakat," ujar Rio dengan nada berseloroh. Kemudian ia mengamati tampilan sang pebisnis ternak dari atas sampai bawah dengan sorot mata jahil, "Bahkan kostummu sudah mendukung."

"Dan kau," Neil menyahut, "suaramu pasti bakal sukses menuai kritik dari para ahli vokal."

"Maaf ya karena suaraku tak sebagus diva kelas dunia," Rio mencibir.

Neil mendengus, lalu tertawa pelan, mengejek. Rio mengikuti. Sopran Rio berpadu dengan bas Neil, renyah, kolaborasi kedua setelah lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ tadi.

Usai tawa ringan mereka mereda, Neil menginisiasi percakapan, "Kemarin aku mampir ke tempat Allen. Dia bilang, dia tidak menerima tawaran manajemen model itu. Alasannya sederhana; dia pindah ke tempat ini atas keinginannya sendiri, untuk mencari kenyamanan, dan setelah kenyamanan itu diperolehnya, ia tak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Yuri juga berpikir demikian."

"Mmmh, begitu, ya? Syukurlah."

Setelah beberapa hari, akhirnya Neil bisa melihatnya lagi; senyum tulus Rio yang merekah seperti bunga pinkcat yang menyembul dari sela-sela rumput dekat sepatu _boots_ Neil berpijak.

Dengan mata biru mengawang jauh pada langit yang berangsur jadi gelap, Rio berkata dengan nada dalam, "Mungkin bagimu dan para penduduk lain, aku terlihat sangat kuat. Memperbaiki ini dan itu, membangun rumah-rumah, memajukan desa—semuanya kulakukan seorang diri. Tanpa pamrih, seperti pahlawan-pahlawan di film saja. Ah, tetapi, entah bisa dikatakan sebagai pamrih atau tidak, yang pasti, alasan utama aku melakukan semuanya, selain atas paksaan Dunhill, adalah untuk memenuhi egoku sendiri. Dulu, saat aku baru menginjakkan kaki di sini, ketika melihat tanah-tanah kosong di berbagai penjuru desa, timbullah keinginan besar dalam hatiku. Aku menanamkan cita-cita; tanah-tanah kosong itu, perlahan-lahan akan diisi oleh banyak rumah. Rumah orang-orang yang kelak akan jadi para sahabatku. Kemudian, lambat laun, orang-orang datang satu per satu. Itu ... membuatku senang karena aku tahu aku tak akan kesepian lagi. Dan, aku bersikap selalu baik agar mereka menerimaku, supaya aku tak kesepian. Dan bila berpikir kalau tak menutup kemungkinan, suatu saat mereka bakal pergi dari sini untuk hidup di tempat yang lebih baik … aku merasa sedih dan kesal. Aku tak ingin ditinggalkan. Hahaha, egois, kan?"

Neil ikut memaku tatapannya pada langit yang sebentar lagi dipenuhi bintang. "Aku tak keberatan dengan orang egois."

Kemudian, secara bersamaan, mereka menoleh dan mempertemukan pandangan. Ah, Neil juga percaya bila komunikasi yang melampaui kata-kata bukan cuma lewat musik, tapi juga melalui mata. Sepasang violet bertemu dua keping biru; ametis di dasar tanah gelap yang mendapat kesempatan untuk menyaksikan bentangan langit cemerlang.

Sejurus kemudian, Neil menyadari rambut bagian depan Rio yang lebih pendek daripada biasa. Warnanya juga lebih gelap. "Kau baru potong rambut?"

Rio mengelus-elus poni kuningnya yang jatuh tepat di atas alis. "Bagus, kan?"

"Yah, mau model rambut apa pun, wajahmu tetap begitu-begitu saja."

"Hei, setidaknya puji aku dong!"

Mengabaikan protes Rio, Neil malah sedikit memajukan tubuhnya; tanpa izin, tangannya menyibak helai-helai pirang milik si gadis hingga keningnya terlihat. "Bila tak kaurawat dengan baik, jidatmu bakal dipenuhi jerawat. Apalagi orang yang gemar berkeringat sepertimu. Ugh …."

Melihat raut jijik yang dipasang Neil, kilat iritasi timbul di mata Rio. Gadis itu hendak memprotes sambil melayangkan pukulan, tetapi urung ketika menyadari cara Neil menatapnya, memandanginya lekat-lekat, lurus dan observatif seperti ketika pemuda itu memeriksa kondisi hewan.

Neil juga tidak tahu mengapa ia memerhatikan wajah tirus yang sudah terpeta sempurna di benaknya itu dengan sangat intens. Ia juga tak tahu apa yang merasukinya sehingga ia maju,

dan mengecup dahi sahabat pertamanya itu.

"…."

"…."

Burung-burung kecil sudah lelah berkicau, menyerahkan giliran pada burung hantu yang sebentar lagi akan menguasai langit.

Neil kira, Rio akan memasang ekspresi malu-malu atau menutup wajahnya seperti yang pernah dilihatnya sekilas di tayangan opera tengah malam, tetapi yah, pada dasarnya Rio tak bisa disamakan dengan perempuan-perempuan di televisi.

Gadis pirang itu berdiri, tangan kirinya terkepal di sisi tubuh sementara tangan kanannya menuding Neil yang masih duduk di atas batu; wajahnya memerah, mata birunya menyala nyalang. "… K-kau! Kau mencuri ciuman dahi pertamaku!"

"H-hah? Pertama? Memangnya ibumu tak pernah mencium dahimu!?" Si penyebab _chaos_ ikut-ikutan menaikkan volume suaranya.

Rio menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah padam. "Di sini, orangtuaku selalu menciumku di sini," lalu ia menunjuk tempat Neil mengecupnya tadi, "bukan di sini!"

Neil mendesah muram sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kanan yang telunjuknya masih dibalut plester Rio. Pemuda itu terlalu gugup untuk memikirkan suhu tubuhnya, terutama bagian wajah, yang naik beberapa fahrenheit. Namun, tak ingin kalah oleh keadaan, ia pun segera mendongak dan melayangkan pembelaan diri, "I-itu juga ciuman dahiku yang pertama! Artinya, da-dahimu merebut kesucian bibirku! Kaulah yang mesti bertanggung jawab!"

Kini Rio kesal bercampur bingung, perpaduan yang membuat air mukanya kacau. "Eeeeh, a-aku harus bertanggung jawab?"

"Hah, sudah, lupakan!" Neil mengacak-acak rambut kuningnya. Sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya melunak dan suaranya turun beberapa oktaf. "Yang tadi itu … anggap saja aku menukarnya dengan rasa sepimu."

"..." Rio tertegun sesaat, sebelum tawa kecil meluncur dari mulutnya. Terpancar jelas dari wajah ayunya, kepanikan yang kekikukan yang menguasainya pada momen canggung tadi lumer jadi ekspresi lega bercampur bahagia yang jarang ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Neil tak berkedip. Gadis itu memang identik dengan musim semi yang cerah dan kaya warna—berkebalikan dengan Neil yang citranya menyamai musim dingin—tetapi, raut yang Neil saksikan saat ini— _begitu hidup, begitu lepas_ —bukanlah sesuatu yang gadis itu perlihatkan setiap detik. Mungkinkah ini yang dirasakan Rio ketika Neil menunjukkan senyum langkanya pada sang gadis?

Napas Neil tertahan.

Dan makin tertahan karena aksi yang dilakukan Rio selanjutnya.

Gadis itu membungkuk, dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi sang pemuda.

"Itu juga, aku menukarnya dengan rasa sepimu."

.

.

.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Rio berlari kecil, meninggalkan Neil yang tubuhnya membatu di atas batu dudukannya.

Setelah membeku dengan mata terbeliak selama beberapa saat, pemuda yang tubuh kurusnya dibalut _parca_ merah marun itu pada akhirnya berdiri, lalu berjingkat-jingkat menyusul si gadis berambut pirang yang visualnya mulai samar termakan jarak dan minimnya cahaya. "K-kau! T-tunggu, tak akan kubiarkan kau lari begitu saja!"

"Haha, tangkap aku kalau bisa!"

.

.

.

Di bawah langit yang tirainya mulai tersibak, siap mempertontonkan kerlap-kerlip rasi bintang yang selama dua belas jam tersembunyi di balik kuasa baskara, mereka berdua berkejaran di sepanjang pematang sungai, saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain, melepaskan beban dan tertawa riang seolah hendak menyerukan ' _hei, aku tidak sendirian!_ ' pada dunia.

.

.

.

* * *

 **End**.


End file.
